


Be Mine

by jasminesighs (itanejiluver)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Suspense, faerie - Freeform, horror kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/jasminesighs
Summary: Junmyeon is captured by King Yifan of the Dark Faerie. Can he escape Yifan's enchantment before it's too late?T/W for character death, suicide, and attempted sexual advances.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see everyone! I wanted to get back into the swing of writing things and this burst out of my finger tips. Please take the trigger warning seriously--TW for suicide, character death, and attempted sexual advances. Enjoy!

**Be Mine**

 

 

 

Junmyeon sprinted down the corridor, not daring to glance behind him. He hadn’t heard footsteps following him for a few minutes now, but that didn’t mean anything. It could be going around him in a different route, or it could be hiding in the shadows—

Junmyeon skidded to a halt. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop when a shadow at the end of the tunnel unfolded itself from the wall, and a tall figure in a long, black cloak stepped forward.

“Junmyeon,” it crooned.

Junmyeon tried to take a step back, but when he lifted his foot, his ankle was held back by something. Junmyeon looked down at the ground, and saw that his ankles and feet had been bound down by black, shadowy ropes stretching out from the walls on either side of him.

Junmyeon began to tremble. “What do you want?” he whispered, his voice caught in his throat. The dark figure came closer and closer, and Junmyeon was shaking so badly, he would’ve fallen over if the shadows weren’t holding him up.

The figure came to a stop in front of him. It was wearing a long, black cape with a dark velvet hood covering its face. It looked down at him, and then lifted its arm to draw its hood back.

Junmyeon closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see whatever gaping shadowy hole or sickly pale face was behind the hood. He had never considered himself to be a brave man. He couldn’t look death in the eyes.

“Junmyeon,” it said softly. “Look at me.”

Junmyeon shook his head. Something soft brushed against his face, and Junmyeon’s eyes shot open in shock, reeling back in terror from the touch.

To his surprise, in front of him stood a man. He towered over Junmyeon, his sharp brown eyes and thin lips set in a neutral expression. His hair shone bright as gold under the firelight. His skin was a warm tan, unlike the sickly white Junmyeon had been expecting.

Junmyeon hadn’t expected a man to have been hunting him down. Although, Junmyeon supposed he wasn’t _really_ a man. He was manipulating shadows. He had to be a Dark Faerie of some kind.

Their eyes met, and the man’s thin lips lifted slightly. “Junmyeon,” the man said softly.

Junmyeon couldn’t speak.

“I’ve finally found you,” the man said softly. Junmyeon suddenly noticed the man’s hand was still outstretched, just a few inches from his cheek, and he flinched backwards.

In an instant, the wondrous expression on the man’s face hardened into stony disappointment. “You’re still afraid?” he asked.

“Who _are_ you?” Junmyeon whispered. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t know me?” The man looked surprised.

Junmyeon silently shook his head.

Suddenly, the man seemed to _expand_. He straightened up to an even taller height. His black cloak grew, spreading out and filling up the entire width of the corridor, turning into a dark velvet cape, whose edges blended seamlessly into the darkness at the edges of the walls. His shoulders broadened, and in his hand, he held a dark staff topped with a shimmering, enormous blue crystal. A crown of shadows formed over his head, and a sprawling, intricate tattoo appeared on his face, slowly spinning itself from the right side of his face down and across to the left side of his chin. His eyes changed from a sharp brown to a glowing, eerie blue, and Junmyeon instinctively reached for the protective amulet hanging from his neck.

“Do you know me now?”

The man’s voice was no longer a soft, gentle croon. Junmyeon’s entire brain rang with whispering echoes as the man’s blue eyes burned into his vision.

“King Yifan,” Junmyeon whispered, his heart beating faster with fear. “King of the Dark Fey.”

“So you do know me.” Yifan smiled, his black lips pulling back to reveal a set of sharp, pointed teeth.

Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“That amulet will not help you.” Yifan pointed his staff at Junmyeon’s chest, where Junmyeon was clutching his amulet of protection over his heart. “Give it to me.”

Junmyeon silently shook his head.

Yifan sighed, and dipped his staff slightly. Junmyeon screamed as the amulet shattered in his palm, the amber shards driving into his closed fist. Junmyeon whimpered softly as he slowly reopened his hand, staring at the blood dripping from his palm. He didn’t notice Yifan’s skeletally thin fingers reaching for him until they were gripped tightly around his wrist, dragging him forward. Junmyeon cried out and tried to pull back, but it was like pulling against a brick wall.

Yifan bent down to look at Junmyeon’s hand, bringing it close to his face. Junmyeon couldn’t hold back his small cry of pain when Yifan suddenly splayed his palm completely open, pulling his skin taught. A few chips of amber popped out of his skin, and Junmyeon hissed through his teeth.

Yifan opened his mouth and licked Junmyeon’s palm, cleaning away the blood. Junmyeon whimpered and fell to his knees as the force of Yifan’s tongue drove a few shards of stone deeper into his skin, but Yifan paid him no mind, licking and kissing his hand until all of the blood was gone.

He looked up from Junmyeon’s palm, blood smeared around his crooked grin, his eyes still burning a fiery blue. “Delicious,” he whispered.

Junmyeon’s eyes were swimming with tears as he brought his uninjured hand up to the side of his head. Yifan’s whispers wouldn’t stop echoing in his mind. His heart was pounding in his chest. His hand was burning with pain. He just wanted it all to stop. Make it stop. Please, please, make it stop. Make it—

Yifan let go of his hand, and Junmyeon fell to the ground, shadows no longer binding his feet in place. He curled around his injured hand, his free hand still clutching at his temples.

The echoes in his head grew louder and louder, reaching a thunderous crescendo. Junmyeon was vaguely aware of screaming in the back of his mind. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the echoes finally began to recede as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

When Junmyeon woke, he was bound to in place by a net of thick vines. Junmyeon weakly struggled against them, but they didn’t budge.

Soft grey light filled his vision as he slowly opened his eyes. There was a glass barrier in front of his face. Junmyeon stared through it, and saw Yifan’s back. His enormous shadow mantle spread out behind him, filling the entire floor between them. The edges of it rippled and grew and shrank as the shadows played with each other, chasing other ripples in the cloak around and diving in and out of hiding.

Junmyeon blinked and swallowed. How long had he been unconscious? His hand still throbbed. Junmyeon couldn’t turn his head to look at it, his neck and shoulders held in place by vines. His hand seemed to be the only part of his body in pain, which was a little surprising.

Junmyeon tried to turn his head again, but the vine tightened around him briefly, as if in warning. Junmyeon went limp, and the vine loosened its grip. Junmyeon didn’t try to turn his head again, and instead stared out of the glass.

Yifan was still facing away from him. Junmyeon peered past Yifan, and felt a bolt of shock run through his body. He flinched involuntarily, and the vines tightened around his neck, choking him. Junmyeon went limp as black spots filled his vision and he felt light-headed, as if he might float away. The vine loosened its grip, and Junmyeon gasped for breath.

Beyond Yifan was a huge crowd of Dark Faeries. Some were seated on the ground near Yifan. Others were flying around a high-vaulted ceiling. There were two hovering in a large iron cage hanging from a rafter, clutching tightly to one another. Still others floated among the air, shadows falling from their beating blue and violet wings.

Perhaps Yifan had heard him choking. Perhaps Yifan had grown bored of entertaining his court. Whatever the reason, Yifan suddenly turned around stared straight at him. Their eyes met, and Junmyeon’s blood ran cold when Yifan smiled.

Yifan lifted his hand, and suddenly, his entire court vanished. He turned to face Junmyeon, and his cloak rose up from the ground behind him, an enormous, rippling wall of shadows.

Yifan unclasped the cloak from his shoulders, and the edges flew to the corners of the room, sealing them in. Yifan pointed a long, thin finger at Junmyeon, and suddenly, the glass was gone.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan cooed, walking forward. He walked with an unnatural grace. A gorgeous pair of deep violet wings fluttered behind his shoulders, now unfettered by his cloak. “Did you sleep well?”

Junmyeon swallowed harshly, his legs suddenly trembling, even though he wasn’t even standing on his own weight.

Yifan came closer until they were barely an inch apart. He was still enormously tall, towering several feet over Junmyeon. To Junmyeon’s surprise, rather than simply bending down, he began to shrink, until finally, he and Junmyeon were nearly eye to eye.

Yifan looked to Junmyeon’s right, towards where his throbbing hand was. He made a noise of satisfaction, and tapped on the thick vine holding Junmyeon in place.

It fell away, and Junmyeon fell, crashing into Yifan’s chest. Yifan’s arms came behind him, catching him firmly. Junmyeon jerked away, stepping out of Yifan’s hold and running into the thick stone wall behind him.

“Simply running won’t save you, Junmyeon.” Yifan gave him a disappointed look. “I thought you would’ve figured that out by now.”

Junmyeon shivered, but stayed silent. What else could he do? He lifted his arms, and paused to look at his throbbing hand.

Junmyeon screamed. Growing out of his hand was a dark, nearly black vine. Small purple flowers dotted his hand where amber had been previously embedded itself in his skin. Tears swam in Junmyeon’s eyes as he kept screaming, staring at his hand, unable to control himself. Yifan was coming closer, sibilant whispers filling his mind and ringing in his brain as Yifan murmured something, and then Yifan was too close.

Something soft and warm ran along Junmyeon’s cheek. He tried to push Yifan away with his normal hand, but Yifan pinned him in place, insistently licking and kissing at Junmyeon’s tears as Junmyeon struggled weakly against him. Junmyeon wanted to reject Yifan’s kisses, he wanted to reject the foreign vine growing out of him, but most of all—

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Junmyeon screamed.

The whispery echoes suddenly stopped in his mind. Junmyeon took a steadying breath, and the last couple of tears slipped from his eyes. Rather than kissing them away, Yifan drew back, and instead grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, bringing the small purple flowers up to his chin. The tears landed on the flowers, and Junmyeon’s eyes widened as the small purple flowers suddenly grew larger and fuller.

“Beautiful.” Yifan smiled down at his hand. Junmyeon tried to pull away, but Yifan didn’t even react, simply holding Junmyeon’s wrist in place.

“What do you want from me?” Junmyeon asked shakily.

Yifan finally looked away from his hand, his blue eyes burning into Junmyeon’s vision. “I want you to be mine,” Yifan said simply, his voice ringing in Junmyeon’s mind, but not as strongly as before.

“What does that mean?” Junmyeon frowned.

Yifan shook his head and smiled down at him. Junmyeon couldn’t tell if it was kind or sinister. He let go of Junmyeon’s hand in favor of reaching for his face. Junmyeon forced himself to stay still as Yifan cupped his face, and then dragged his fingertips down the side, coming to a stop at the corner of Junmyeon’s lips.

“Let me have you,” Yifan crooned, his fingers pushing slightly at the crease between Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon saw something move in his peripheral vision, and he realized that shadows were reaching out towards him from Yifan’s cloak, reaching out and caressing him gently and sweetly.

Junmyeon’s throat closed when he realized just what Yifan wanted. The shadows were reaching higher and higher, getting closer to where he didn’t want to be touched—

“No!” Junmyeon blurted out.

Yifan raised an eyebrow. “No?” he repeated.

“No,” Junmyeon said firmly.

Yifan gave him a long, lingering look, and then took his hand away. The shadows fled from Junmyeon’s body back to the dripping wall behind them.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll change your mind eventually.” Yifan gave him an idle smile and turned away. “You’ll be mine soon enough.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon hesitantly took a step forward.

“When those flowers cover your entire body, you’ll belong to me.” Yifan turned back to face him and smiled. “See? They’re already growing.”

Junmyeon looked down and felt a beat of shock when he saw a purple blossom open and bloom next to his elbow. He looked up at Yifan, bent over, and dry-heaved.

Yifan didn’t look disgusted. In fact, he seemed more entertained than anything. “You have a choice, Junmyeon. You can come to me, and I can speed the process along. Or you can let the flowers slowly grow over your entire body until time runs out.” Yifan looked at him thoughtfully. “You’ll be so gorgeous when it’s done. I’ll look forward to giving you the attention such beauty deserves.” Yifan turned away to face the dripping shadows. His cloak detached itself from the corners of the wall, flying back to his shoulders and tying themselves in an elegant knot at his throat.   

To Junmyeon’s surprise, there was no one in the court hall behind them. It was completely empty—even the iron cage was gone.

“When you’re ready, just say my name. I will come to you.” Yifan gave him a sharp smile, and wrapped his cloak around himself. There was a burst of darkness, and for a moment, Junmyeon couldn’t see anything. Then, light filtered into his vision again, and Junmyeon gasped.

He was alone, in the middle of a long, stony corridor. Sharp, jagged stalactites protruded from the ground every few feet. Yifan was gone. Junmyeon looked around, but he couldn’t tell where the grey light was coming from.

There was a ripping noise, and Junmyeon looked down at his shirt. A cluster of three purple flowers had bloomed slightly off of his shoulder, ripping clean through his shirt.

Junmyeon started to cry again, and as his tears hit the flowers, they bloomed thicker and fuller, filling out into enormous purple roses. Junmyeon rubbed at his face with his arms, and the other flowers on his arm also grew a few more petals.

To his surprise, the roses were soft. No thorns grew on the black vine snaking its way up his arm. In fact, the black vine barely even protruded from his skin—almost as if it were growing just beneath the surface.

Junmyeon took a deep breath to steady himself. He was going to have to try and find his way out of the Dark Faerie Palace before the roses overtook him. He could get back to the human world. His father would find an enchantment to save him before the roses took over. He could get out of this. He could save himself.

Junmyeon squared his shoulders and started walking down the tunnel.

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t know how much time had passed. The grey light never changed. He had wandered down stony halls for who knows how long—days? Weeks? The heels of his shoes had worn through, and Junmyeon had discarded them miles back. His feet were cracked and bleeding. Where the blood had spread on his feet, more roses grew. There wasn’t much time left. Junmyeon could see the black vine snaking down his left foot, slowly starting to wrap around his pinky toe. That would be the last rose, Junmyeon knew. There was nowhere left for the vine to grow.

Roses had bloomed all over his body, tearing and ripping his clothes until Junmyeon had just let the tattered rags fall away, unashamed of his nakedness. No one was down here in these tunnels with him anyways. He had wandered endlessly, completely alone, wallowing in tears and self-despair. At one point he had screamed until he lost his voice. After that, he had simply stopped talking.

Finally, he’d made his way out of the tunnels to this enormous black river. Junmyeon stopped and looked up and down the path. There was no bridge spanning the vast expanse. The sides were dark and tall. Junmyeon could see the water rushing below, black and dangerous. He couldn’t tell how deep it was, or if there were rocks or rapids hiding beneath the surface.

On the other side of the river, Junmyeon could see a path leading to real, golden sunlight. He could see a trace of green, where moss clung to the rocks. The way out was through there.

But there was no time. Junmyeon stared down at his foot. The vine had moved a little. Junmyeon looked away and back at the river.

Even if he crossed the river and made it back to the human world, would it save him? The roses would grow over his entire body. Yifan had said once that happened, Junmyeon would be his. Crossing into the other world wouldn’t do anything.

Junmyeon walked to the edge of the river bank and sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. He stared down at the river, and then back up at the glimmering light on the other side.

Junmyeon peered down at his reflection. He was covered in a maze of black vine and purple roses blooming all over his chest, arms, and legs. Junmyeon tilted his eyes, and realized that his irises had turned purple.

Junmyeon looked back up at the glimmering light and faint green. He was probably more Faerie than human now. Would he die, if he fell into the river? Would that save him from Yifan?

Junmyeon looked down at the river again, and swallowed harshly. The black water glittered dangerously, invitingly as he stared down it. Even if he climbed down and was able to cross the river, it would take time. He didn’t know how deep it was. The last rose might bloom before he made it across.

Junmyeon looked down at his foot. The black vine had nearly finished curling around his pinky toe. Soon, a green bud would form. It would be over then.

Junmyeon looked up from the black river again. The light looked so inviting. The green looked so fresh. Junmyeon knew that he would never feel the warmth of that light, or the softness of the moss.

Junmyeon braced himself against the river bank. He closed his eyes, holding the vision of sunlight and warmth in his mind. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself off.

Junmyeon thought he heard an enraged shout. For a moment, Junmyeon imagined a pair of burning blue eyes rushing after him, flying through the air to follow him—

He hit the water, and knew no more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. Hey *laughs nervously*. There isn't any backstory or explanation for the beginning of this. I may expand on this universe, but I think that ending is a good place for it to stop. I wrote this based on the 'Electric Kiss' MV where Junmyeon was lying in the water painted with flowers. I'm also working on an update for the Academy! I hope to have that put it up by the end of next week. Comments are always hugely appreciated, and see you in another story!


End file.
